


Orion

by lizwontcry



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Warning: Sap Factor Is High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: Jesse and Walt spend the weekend together underneath the stars.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Orion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [Porkchop_Sandwiches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches), who is responsible for all the good ideas in this story. I am solely responsible for all the bad ideas.
> 
> Set between 5x4 Fifty-One and 5x5 Dead Freight.
> 
> Sorry in advance for the large amount of sappy bullshit, I know what I'm about and so do you.

_”See this watch? It’s a birthday present. The person who gave me this wanted me dead, too. Not that long ago, he pointed a gun right between my eyes, right here, and he threatened to kill me. He changed his mind about me, Skyler. And so will you.”_

*****

It's quiet. It's peaceful. A rare time in their year-long partnership where the waves are calm, the sand warm beneath their feet, the sun shining on their backs. If they were anywhere near a beach and not practically in the middle of the desert, of course.

Walt is at his desk in the Vamanos Pest office while Jesse sits across from him and counts his stack of money--again, because he can't quite believe it--there’s just so much of it! Mike is pacing around the office, on the phone, yelling at someone about something neither of them care about.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jesse asks Walt without looking up from the cash. 

"Well, actually... I was thinking of driving out to the desert. Renting an RV--a _nice_ one that's not constantly on the verge of breaking down--and just spending a few days out in the middle of nowhere..."

"Oh, yeah? That sounds... cool. Be one with nature and shit." Jesse tries to keep his voice neutral and not let the hurt seep into it. 

"Of course I would like for you to join me, but if you have other plans..."

"No, I ain't got any other plans, yo," Jesse says, a little too eagerly.

"Good. Then... I can't wait to bend you over and hear those sweet moans come out of your mouth as I fuck you so hard you can’t walk for three days," Walt says all casual, like he's just reporting last night's baseball scores to Jesse. 

"Mr. White! Jesus," Jesse whispers in a hushed tone. He nods his head to Mike. But Jesse’s heart is racing because he wants it, he _needs_ it, which Walt obviously knows.

Mike is still yelling into the phone, oblivious to the conversation his partners are having--although he probably wouldn't be that surprised, honestly.

“What? You don’t like when I'm so deep inside of you, when you're so full of me you want to burst? Well, I suppose we don’t _have_ to do that, we can just, you know. Hang out. Watch some TV, perhaps. Have some pizza if you prefer.”

“Shut. Up.” Jesse’s face is beet red, he’s pretty sure. Not to mention how fucking tight his jeans are getting.

Walt grins at him as Mike gets off the phone and looks at them questionably. Jesse wouldn’t put it past him to have some kind of Vulcan hearing where he can listen to two conversations at the same time or whatever. 

“I have some business I need to handle in Santa Fe. I trust you two idiots can handle things here for the rest of the day?”

“We can handle it, Mike,” Walt says, and Jesse nods. 

“I somehow doubt that, but I guess I’ll have to take your word for it. See you on Monday,” Mike says. He shakes his head and then finally, blessedly, leaves.

When they hear Mike’s car pulling out of the lot, Walt says, “Come here. Let me give you a little preview.”

Jesse grins as he makes his way over to Walt, who pulls him down in his lap. If Jesse from a year ago could see how lovingly Walt looks into Jesse’s eyes, and how Jesse sneaks his hand under Walt’s dark green button down shirt so he can touch his bare skin, and how passionate their kiss is; how engrossed they are in making the other feel so damn good--well, he would be pretty fucking confused, to say the least. And probably rather disgusted.

But current Jesse gets it. He craves it. It’s probably not the best thing for him, it’s probably going to end up destroying him, actually. And yet… he doesn’t care when Walt has his arms around him, steady hand on his face, kissing him like they are sharing their very last breath with each other. 

It's complicated. But it works.

*****

Jesse really can’t believe it when Walt pulls up to his house in this… RV monstrosity. He wasn’t kidding--it’s nothing like the ancient Bounder they were used to. It's all chrome and steel, with no bullet holes in sight. The RV gleams in the setting sun as Walt gets out of the driver side, looking quite impressed with himself.

“Are you serious with this shit?” Jesse says as Walt makes his way over to him.

“You like her? She set me back a pretty penny, but I’m just renting her for a few days. I may buy it if I like it, though.”

“ _This_ is what you want to go camping in, yo? What happened to a crappy van, sleeping bags, marshmallows and graham crackers?”

Walt gazes at him, raising an eyebrow. “Jesse, did your parents ever take you camping?”

Jesse snorts. “Of course not. But that’s what I’ve heard camping, like, is.”

“Well, I've done the whole camping thing a number of times with my family. It's fine, we all enjoyed it. But with just the two of us, I thought we might enjoy a more… luxurious camping experience. Come on in and take a look. It has a bed,” he says, grabbing Jesse’s hand and leading him to the RV--if they can even call it that.

Of course the inside is even more ridiculous than the outside. The interior is all marble, with no wood to be seen anywhere. There’s fancy brown leather couches on either side, with a large TV mounted on the wall. 

And the bedroom… yes, there is a bedroom in this thing. The bed is huge and inviting, taking up most of the space in the room. There’s another TV on the wall, and even a chest of drawers in case they want to unpack for a while. 

Jesse tries not to be impressed; he has a lot of money now, too, and he has his eye on a few nice things as well. But this is just… too much.

“How much is this thing costing you, yo?” Jesse can’t help but ask. 

“Don’t worry about that. I just thought it would be nice to reward ourselves after a lot of hard work.”

“Like… _rewarding_ yourself with a sweet new car? No, wait-- _two_ sweet new cars?”

“Hey, I’m leasing both of those,” Walt says, slightly irritated. “Jesse, it’s okay to spend money, you know. We’re making so much, we might as well enjoy it.”

Jesse doesn’t know why he disagrees with Walt so much on this; but it just--it seems wrong. He decides to drop it, though. Because they have a whole weekend together, and Walt has promises to keep. 

“Where are we goin’? To'hajiilee?”

“No, that’s not far enough. I figured we’d go to Mount Taylor. It’s about two hours away.”

“Cool,” Jesse says, nodding. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

They stop at Blake’s Lotaburger to get some greasy fast food before heading out of the ABQ. There’s, of course, a small kitchen with a microwave, a stove, and an oven, so Walt bought some groceries beforehand. He even got two bags of Funyuns for Jesse.

Jesse sits in the passenger seat and they chat during the long drive. It sort of reminds him of the good ol’ days, but not really. Their partnership--and relationship--has changed so much in such a brief time. Jesse used to sit there sulking, playing games on his crappy phone or reading comic books. But now they talk about everything; where they see the business going, what an asshole Mike is (Jesse tries and fails to defend him), the new cars and how much Junior loves speeding through the neighborhood. 

But Jesse notices that Walt is a little distant, actually. They have some long pauses where he knows Walt’s head is somewhere else. He wants to ask, but he doesn’t know if he should. He’s still navigating this relationship business--figuring out when Walt wants to talk and when he just needs peace and quiet. 

They finally reach Mount Taylor close to 10:15 PM. Walt finds a deserted area to park in; a quiet corner that they have all to themselves.

While Walt goes to the bathroom--a bathroom nicer than any of the ones in Jesse’s house--Jesse sits on a leather couch and turns on the TV. He finds a documentary about penguins on the Discovery Channel and it has his instant attention--Jesse has always been a sucker for penguins.

Walt emerges from the bathroom and sits next to Jesse, putting his arm around him. Jesse sinks into him, enjoying the closeness, the intimacy of their closed quarters. Again, Jesse realizes Walt isn’t exactly glued to the TV like he is. His attention is elsewhere.

Jesse gently pulls Walt’s face to his, and kisses him softly. Walt relaxes a little and holds Jesse closer, so he's nearly on his lap.

“Where are you tonight? I miss you.”

“I’m here, Jesse. I’m here with you.”

“Yeah, but… what’s wrong? You know you can tell me. I just--I want to help.”

Walt’s expression becomes a little softer as he regards Jesse. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you being so sweet to me, Jesse. And when you look at me like that, with those eyes… everything else just goes away.”

“ _What_ goes away?” Jesse won’t let Walt sweet talk his way out of this one.

Walt sighs. He picks up Jesse’s hand and absentmindedly strokes his fingers. “Okay. You’re right, you deserve to know. I’m having some trouble with Skyler. I mean, more than the usual trouble. She’s really going overboard with her dramatics lately. She doesn’t want the kids to live with us anymore, and she--she really _hates_ me, Jesse. I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Jesse nods thoughtfully. He never knows what to say about Skyler. Actually, if he was honest with himself, he tries not to _think_ about her at all. It’s hard enough dealing with his feelings for Walt; it’s another thing entirely to know that he has a wife who has no idea what’s going on between them. But… he inherently understands what Skyler must be going through; how she must feel completely helpless. 

“Well… have you tried seeing it from her side?” Jesse asks gently. To take some of the sting out of his words, he starts to unbutton Walt’s shirt. He wants to touch him, anyway. It’s been too long.

Walt watches with interest as Jesse loosens another button. “What do you mean?” He asks.

Jesse unbuttons one more button, and Walt’s grip on him tightens. Jesse puts his hand on Walt’s bare chest. He feels his heart beating, and it's so soothing. 

“I mean… can you at least sort of see it her way? For so long you were like her geeky husband, teaching high school chemistry and working at a car wash to make ends meet, some mild-mannered dude that no one would take a second look at, really. And then you start shaving your head like a hot Lex Luthor, and making all that cheddar, and, like, cooking meth and shit? Yo, you’ve completely changed, Mr. White.”

“Well, yes, I can certainly understand--”

But Jesse’s not finished. He runs his fingertips through Walt’s chest hair, something he didn’t know turned him on until just recently. Walt closes his eyes for a second, and Jesse knows he likes it, too. At least he has his attention.

“And you’re doing all this crazy shit, shit that she considers to be dangerous. She has to protect her kids. You have a baby, Mr. White. Of course your wife is going to lose her mind when it comes to keeping the baby safe. Mr. Fring threatened to kill your whole family, remember? And as much as you want to, you’re never going to be able to get rid of every bad dude who wants a piece of your action. Plus, you’re spending all this money, on things like this… _douchemobile._ And, well, you’re cheating on her. A lot. _With a dude,_ yo. So you can see why she’d be kind of, you know, upset. Even if she doesn't know about us, she's not stupid. She probably senses something is going on, but doesn't really want to know. You know?”

Jesse leans in and kisses Walt’s neck, in the spot where he knows he’s so sensitive. His fingers graze Walt’s chest, his thumb slightly brushing his nipple. Walt turns to him and puts his hand on Jesse’s face. They kiss for a long time; Walt searching Jesse’s mouth with his tongue. Jesse used to hate that this felt so good, but now he almost feels like he can’t live without it. At some point recently, Jesse’s not even sure when, he just decided to go all in on Walt. It makes everything so much easier to devote himself to him entirely. And it feels good. Not healthy or safe exactly, but good.

“You’re right, Jesse. I guess I have been finding a lot of justifications for my behavior lately. It’s not that easy to go from teacher to, well, kingpin or however you'd define what we do--so rapidly. It’s gotten to my head. I don’t know if I can save things with Skyler. And frankly, I don’t know if I even _want_ to, when I have you in my arms.”

"Really?" Jesse can't help but ask. 

"Really."

“Mmm. Take me to bed,” Jesse whispers. He doesn't want to wait any longer.

*****

Walt pulls Jesse up from the leather couch and pushes him into the bedroom, where they collapse on the bed. They quickly shed their clothes until they’re free of them. Walt couldn’t have known how the weight of Jesse on top of him, the warmth of his skin, the pure carnal need in his eyes… it felt like Jesse was saving him one kiss at a time. He couldn't have known how exhilarating it would make him feel until just a few months ago when this all began. And now he can’t go back.

Jesse is kissing him--his lips, his neck, his chest. Walt loves how much Jesse wants this--wants _him._ It’s been a long time since anyone desired Walt like Jesse does. It’s intoxicating. Walt is addicted.

Walt reaches for Jesse’s cock and Jesse closes his eyes and moans.

“Look at me, baby… open your eyes and look at me,” Walt murmurs. And even though he asked for just that, when Jesse opens his eyes and gazes at him so sincerely, so fondly… he’s so taken aback by the beauty of it all that he can barely breathe.

Walt continues to stroke Jesse, while Jesse moans into his mouth, moving to match Walt's pace, thrusting into his fist. It's amazing; their history, their past fights, their problems--that all falls away when they come together like this. 

“Mr. White… I want… I want you to talk like you did at the office today,” Jesse moans. “Please.”

Walt’s heart beats a little faster. “You liked that? You liked when I said I wanted to be inside of you?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Jesse manages to say. Well, Walt can certainly fulfill this request.

“My sweet boy. My sweet Jesse,” Walt whispers as he finds the lube he placed by the bed earlier. “I can’t wait to feel how tight you are around my cock.” He fingers Jesse, slowly at first, and then harder when he knows Jesse can take it. Jesse’s breath hitches, and his body writhes and bends and moves with Walt’s fingers. 

“That’s so good, Jesse. That’s right, move with my fingers,” Walt says. He leans down and sucks gently on Jesse’s nipple, loving the way it hardens in his mouth. 

Jesse lets out a long, throaty moan when Walt continues to explore him with his tongue while his fingers are deep inside him, and Walt knows he’s found his prostate. He works Jesse thoroughly until he feels like he’s ready for more.

Walt slides Jesse closer to him and parts his legs. Jesse is gazing at him as though he's been waiting for this his whole life. As Walt makes his way inside him, slowly filling him up, Jesse gasps as he always does when Walt enters his body. Walt hears that particular gasp in his dreams.

“Good, take it all in, Jesse. Relax, let me in deeper,” Walt says softly, grasping Jesse’s hips. “I love feeling you open for me. I love stretching you out.” 

Jesse’s chest is rising and falling with every deep breath he takes. He looks so serene and alluring in the moonlight gleaming through the window. 

"Talk to me. Tell me what you want, what you like," Walt says, bossy even in the bedroom.

"I like... feeling your cock get even harder when you're fucking me," Jesse manages to breathe. "It feels... so fucking good."

"Mmm. That's good, Jesse. You're doing so good, taking me all in like this."

Walt continues to whisper in Jesse’s ear, telling him all the things Jesse wants to hear in the heat of the moment. He can’t get enough of being buried deep inside Jesse, of his muscles wrapped tightly around Walt’s cock, his hips rising to meet Walt’s every thrust. Walt tries to last as long as he can before he spills into Jesse, and then strokes Jesse a few times before he does the same. 

Walt cleans them up, while Jesse catches his breath. 

“That was… really fucking awesome, yo,” Jesse says, eloquent as always. Jesse rests his head on Walt’s chest, intertwining his leg with Walt’s. Even in the afterglow, Walt enjoys feeling Jesse’s warmth beside him.

“Yes, it was. It always is.”

"Thanks for talking to me like that, it's... it's really hot."

"Mmm. I like it, too. What else do you like?"

Jesse considers the question. Walt turns on his side so he can look at Jesse. Jesse grins at him a little, and he just can't believe how much this still affects him. 

"I know it's cheesy, but I like when you call me 'baby.' No one's ever called me that before. It's cool. I dig it."

"Good to know," Walt says, nodding. 

"What do _you_ like? I want to make you feel good, too..." Jesse says. 

"You make me feel amazing just the way you move, and moan, and kiss me," Walt says, rubbing his thumb on Jesse's cheek. He leans in to kiss him. Jesse returns the kiss eagerly, lovingly. "You don't have to do anything else to make _me_ feel good."

"Well... good, then. I can do that." Jesse grazes Walt’s right hand with his fingertips. “Yo, by the way, I wanted to ask--why are you wearing your watch camping?”

“Well, because I like it. It was a wonderful gift, Jesse. It meant a lot to me.”

“Yeah? Then why didn’t you say nothin’ about it? I thought maybe you didn’t even want it…” 

Walt recalls the moment just a few days ago when Jesse gave him the watch. He was so overwhelmed with gratitude by Jesse’s seemingly small gesture of kindness on his birthday.

“I’m sorry, Jesse, I know I didn’t thank you for it, which was rude of me. I was just so moved. You just… you hated me so much, and not that long ago, might I add. To think of how you changed your mind, and how we--how we care for each other now. It rendered me speechless. Thank you for the beautiful watch. I love it.”

“I’m glad, yo. I’m really glad you like it. I spent a long time picking it out.”

“I know, baby. It’s perfect.” 

And Walt doesn’t just mean the watch.

"Now that we have that covered... I'm starving. I'm still a growing boy, you know."

"Oh, I know, all right," Walt says. "Well, come on. Let's feed you."

They have a midnight snack in the ridiculous RV kitchen, and fall asleep together shortly after. This is not real life, they know that. Real life is difficult and upsetting and it doesn't stop so the two of them can eat Funyuns in the New Mexico desert. But for now, they can pretend that it does.

****

In the morning, Walt wakes up before Jesse and decides to give him a little pleasure. He wraps his lips around Jesse's cock, licking the head, and then taking him all in. He knows Jesse is super sensitive in the morning, and sure enough, it doesn’t take long for him to wake up, start moaning, and come in Walt’s mouth.

Walt moves to get up, to go make breakfast or something, but Jesse grabs his hand. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I don't know... where _should_ I go?"

Jesse grins as he finds the lube and hands it to him. 

"Are you sure? You don't even want to wait a little while?"

"No, I don't want to 'wait a while,'" Jesse says mockingly. "Fuck me, Mr. White."

Walt still hasn't gotten over the novelty of having a sexual relationship with a man in his twenties. Jesse just never seems to get enough. It's so invigorating. 

And sure enough, Jesse gets hard again as Walt moves inside of him. Ahh, the stamina of the youth.

When it's over, and it's not over quickly, they take a long, steamy shower together.

The rest of the day, they cook steaks on the stove and watch movies and play poker with the deck of cards Jesse brought with him. Jesse beats Walt every single time, which he never lets Walt forget. 

When it gets dark, Jesse turns to Walt, grabs his hand, and very sincerely says, “Let’s sleep outside tonight.”

“What? Why would we do that? We have a perfectly good bed inside this thing, as you know.” 

“Because we’re camping, yo. And I want to. It’s a clear night, it’s not too cold. And I brought a sleeping bag.”

“Just one?” 

“Yeah, just one, _prick._ It’s romantic? You know? I mean, if we’re gonna be gay, we might as well be super gay in a sleeping bag together.” 

Walt cringes a little when Jesse says things like this, even though he’s kind of right.

“Come on, what do I have to do, promise you a handjob? A really long one, just the way you like it, with my fingers--you know. Come on, Mr. White. Please?”

He gives Walt that look. The look where he lowers his eyes a little and then gazes back up at Walt with those ocean blue orbs, biting his lip. Jesse doesn’t use this unfair maneuver very often, which is good because there’s no one on the planet who can resist a Jesse Pinkman pleading look like that.

“As if I can say no to you,” Walt says, shaking his head and chuckling. 

“Yeah, bitch,” Jesse says, and holds his hand out for a high-five. Walt humors him. Why not?

*****

An hour later, Walt finds himself in a goddamn sleeping bag in the middle of the desert, Jesse right beside him, resting their heads on the pillows from the bed in the RV. It’s quite a chilly September evening, but with a couple of blankets, the sleeping bag, and Jesse’s body heat, it doesn’t feel too bad.

“It’s a beautiful night, don’t you think?” Walt says, gazing up at the sky. He supposes being outside, Jesse’s warm hand on his chest, the stars beaming from above… it’s nice. Pleasant, even. 

“Yeah, there’s so many stars, yo. This is gonna sound kinda dumb, but like… I never knew there were so many of them. Stars, I mean. They must have been hiding somewhere.”

“Well, we’re out pretty far in the desert and it’s a clear night, so you’d definitely see more than usual. Look, straight above us, right there,” Walt says, pointing. Jesse looks up. “That’s the Big Dipper. It was always my favorite constellation. As a kid I’d always try to find it with my telescope. It would bring me such comfort in my tumultuous childhood.”

“I always liked Orion,” Jesse says softly. “I learned about it from ‘Men in Black,’ you know, Orion’s Belt?”

“Well, no, I can’t say I’m familiar with that movie. But Orion is one of my favorites, too.”

“Maybe we can watch it together some time,” Jesse says, and squeezes Walt’s hand. 

“Maybe,” Walt says, nodding.

“It gave me comfort, too. I know all about tumor--shitty childhoods,’ Jesse murmurs. Walt squeezes Jesse’s hand back. They do have _some_ things in common, under the surface. 

Walt points to another constellation. “And that one right there, that’s Pegasus, the Flying Horse. It’s particularly special because it reminds me of these little bundle of freckles on your shoulder right… here.” Walt grazes Jesse’s shoulder with his lips. Jesse sighs. 

“And these freckles right here, they look like Ursa Major,” Walt says, moving to Jesse’s other shoulder, covering it in kisses. It’s a little lame and sort of embarrassing, but it’s true. Jesse’s speckled shoulders are a thing of beauty to Walt. Just one of the many things he’s discovered about Jesse since they began this strange journey together.

“Yeah? You think of me when you look at the sky?” Jesse asks, pure hope in his voice that absolutely crushes Walt’s heart for no good reason. 

“Oh, baby, I think of you all the time,” Walt says, holding Jesse close, stroking his arm, enjoying the goosebumps that are formed by his touch.

“Why?” Jesse asks softly, and Walt understands why he’s asking, why he needs the validation. He's perfectly willing to give it to him after so many months of hurling insults and hurtful names. He has a lot to make up for now.

“Because… you’re the glue holding me together,” Walt murmurs. “Like you said earlier, I’ve gotten too cocky, too greedy, too selfish. But you, Jesse… you’re the one who reminds me I still have a heart. And that I’m capable of using it. And… I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you.”

“Oh,” Jesse murmurs. He moves so his head is on Walt’s chest, and Walt feels a little moisture coming from Jesse’s eyes. His sweet, beautiful, sensitive Jesse. Walt rubs his back delicately. “You know I love you, too, right?”

“Well, I was sort of hoping that was the case,” Walt says. Jesse moves again so they can share a long, deep, memorable kiss. 

They don’t talk for a while, just cling to each other and kiss for a long time. Walt feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest--a small one, but meaningful nonetheless. 

“Now about that promise you made to get me out here… I’m ready to collect,” Walt whispers when the moment is right.

“Oh, really? You think just because I love you that you deserve a handie?” Jesse asks, and then he laughs. "I guess I can do that."

Walt gasps a little as Jesse reaches under his sweatpants and holds him, hard and throbbing, in his hand. 

“Say it again,” Walt can’t help but moan. Jesse knows what he means. And what he wants.

“I love making you so hard… and I love being able to make you feel so good… and I love making you come. And I love _you,_ Mr. White,” Jesse says, a slight hint of aggression in his voice. He adjusts himself so he’s between Walt’s legs. As he strokes Walt just the way he likes it, Jesse licks his finger and slowly inserts it inside Walt. Walt shivers; he never knew two fingers scissoring inside of him could cause such an intense orgasm, but Jesse showed him how good it could feel. And he was grateful for that. 

Jesse continues, a determined look on his face. Walt grabs Jesse’s shoulder and squeezes it for leverage. This never lasts for a long time; Jesse’s just too good at making him come with this maneuver. Sure enough, Walt’s body quivers as he bursts into Jesse’s hand, his muscles seizing up, his breath hitching and his heart beating rapidly. 

They whisper to each other as they fall asleep in the New Mexico night, making promises that they can't possibly keep.

*****

There was no way to know that very soon, everything they worked so hard to build--including each other--would be torn apart, dismantled, and slowly but all at once ruined by a train, a tarantula, and a twat named Todd. Not only would it be ruined, destroyed, demolished--it would altogether cease to exist. But don’t tell them, at least not yet--because they deserve this one last night together underneath the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, the RV in question - https://gossrv.com/motorcoach-collection/?SingleProduct=177
> 
> Thanks for reading and rock on.


End file.
